Tú me dijiste que
by Neko3009
Summary: —¡Por favor quédate! Te lo ruego. Mataría por ti. Cualquier cosa que me pidas la haría. Por favor… quédate conmigo, y si no puedes… llévame contigo. Me volteo y la miro. —De verdad que eres fastidiosa —digo con una pequeña sonrisa que no puedo reprimir—. SasuSaku 100% (Contiene ya el Epílogo)
1. Chapter 1

—_**¿Que estás haciendo aquí sola a medianoche?—digo sin ninguna emoción en mi voz—.**_

—_**Cualquier persona que se vaya debe pasar por aquí —me contesta con voz apagada—.**_

—_**Deberías volver a la cama —le digo mientras pasó al lado de ella y sigo derecho ignorándola completamente—.**_

—_**Siempre te hacía ponerte furioso… —dice entre sollozos—, ¿todavía lo recuerdas?**_

_**Yo simplemente no contesto.**_

—_**Cuando nos graduamos e hicimos los equipos… ese día… —hace una pequeña pausa—, Ese día fue la primera vez que estuvimos a solas y me regañaste.**_

_**En mi mente pasaron las imágenes de ese día, claro que lo recordaba, eso nunca se me iba a olvidar. Pero yo simplemente dije:**_

—_**No lo recuerdo.**_

—_**Hehe… me lo suponía, fue hace mucho tiempo. Desde ese día tu y yo… y Naruto y Kakashi-sensei, Los cuatro hemos completado muchas misiones, era cansado y difícil pero más que eso… me hacía muy feliz —se detiene por unos segundo y continua—, se lo que le ha pasado a tu familia pero algo como la venganza no le trae la felicidad a nadie. No te traerá la felicidad pero yo…**_

_**No la dejo continuar.**_

—_**Como pensaba… yo no soy como ustedes. Tenemos diferentes caminos que recorrer. Cuando los cuatro estábamos haciendo misiones juntos… pensé que podría cambiar mi destino. Pero después de todo… mi corazón me dice… que soy un vengador, así debo vivir. Nunca seré como tú o como Naruto.**_

—_**Sasuke, ¿quieres estar solo otra vez? Tú fuiste el que me hablo sobre el dolor y la soledad. Ahora mismo estoy sintiendo ese dolor. Tengo amigos y familia… pero sin ti mi vida…Yo… —sus sollozos llegan otra vez a mis oídos—.**_

—_**Estos son los pasos que debemos dar en nuestros caminos diferentes.**_

—_**A mi… ¡A mí me gustas mucho! —Grita con fuerza—. ¡No puedo soportarlo! Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos… seguro que no te arrepentirías. Viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad. ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti! Así que… ¡por favor quédate! Te lo ruego. Mataría por ti. Cualquier cosa que me pidas la haría. Por favor… quédate conmigo, y si no puedes… llévame contigo a donde vallas —sus sollozos siguen escuchándose…no puedo evitar sentirme un poco feliz al haber escuchado todo lo que me ha dicho… ¿tanto me quiere, para hacer y decir todo eso?—.**_

_**Me volteo y la miro.**_

—_**De verdad que eres fastidiosa —digo con una pequeña sonrisa que no puedo reprimir—.**_

_**Sus ojos se abren de par en par, mostrando un gesto de sorpresa a lo que le acabo de decir. Empiezo a retomar el camino que minutos atrás había sido interrumpido por la peli rosa, pero me vuelve a detener.**_

—_**¡NO TE VAYAS! Si das un paso más empezaré a gritas.**_

_**En un movimiento rápido me coloco tras de ella, acción que la deja en estado de shock.**_

—_**Sakura… Gracias.**_

_**Sin más le doy un golpe en la nuca para que segundos después caiga desmayada entre mis brazos y lo último que dice es mi nombre en un susurro. La alzo, camino hacia una pequeña banca que se encuentra a un lado y la dejo en esta. **_

_**Aparto un mechón de su cabello que tapa su cara, me acerco con lentitud a sus labios y le doy un tierno beso. Sin más…me marcho.**_

Abro mis ojos… solo había sido un sueño…

Me incorporo en la cama y miro a todas partes. Las paredes blancas me rodean, al igual que las cortinas de esta.

—¿Dónde estoy? —me pregunto a mí mismo—.

—Estas en uno de los hospitales improvisados.

Giro mi cabeza en dirección de dónde provenía la voz.

—Tsunade… —digo con sorpresa, me trato de mover pero un dolor punzante me jala en todo el brazo derecho hasta mi columna y costillas—.

—No te muevas, tienes tres costillas fracturadas y el brazo derecho lo tienes dislocado.

Aprieto mis dientes, el dolor es muy fuerte.

—Tsunade-sama… —dice una voz que entra apresurada, al momento se queda callada, yo volteo a ver de quien se trata. Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa, no puedo creerlo—, Sasuke…kun… —dice con un hilo de voz—, ya has despertado.

Aparto mi mirada de la de ella y miro por la ventana.

—En 2 semanas te daremos de alta. Y te podrás marchar.

—¿Qué ha dicho Tsunade-sama?

—Sasuke no se puede quedar aquí.

—Pero él ayudo… —la rubia la corta—.

—Lo se Sakura, pero no se puede quedar. El a echo mucho daño… los aldeanos no estarían contentos con eso, compréndelo.

Miro a Sakura de re ojo y veo que baja su mirada y no le contesta.

—Enti…entiendo —dice no muy convencida de eso, o al menos eso es lo que noto—.

—Te dejo con el chequeo general —empieza a caminar para salir de la habitación—.

—Espere…¿Qué dijo?...

—Encárgate del chequeo general del Uchiha —sin más cierra la puerta y se marcha—.

La veo, ella se encuentra dándome la espalda, lentamente se voltea pero no me ve a los ojos.

—¿Puedes sentarte?

Yo solo asiento.

—Pues hazlo —dice cortante—.

Hago lo que me dice. Me encuentro sentado en la cama con los pies en la orilla, mis pies cuelgan…me sorprende lo altas que son las camas.

—Respira —dice mientras pone el estetoscopio bajo mi camisa, en la espalda—.

Sigue con su tono cortante. Respiro.

—Otra vez.

Lo vuelvo a hacer.

—Ok —ahora lo coloca en mi pecho, el artefacto esta frio, eso hace que me pase un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo—, respira.

Lo hago por tercera vez. Así transcurre los minutos mientras respira mi cuerpo, pasando su chacra verde agua por mis costillas y brazo derecho.

—¿Ahora eres ninja medico? —trato de hacer tema de conversación—.

—Sí.

''Ok…¿y yo soy el monosílabo?''

Veo que es inútil tratar de hablar con ella en este momento, simplemente me callo y dejo que siga revisándome. Pasan uno minutos más y se retira de la habitación. Suspiro.

''Que frustrante…ella nunca ha sido tan seria conmigo''

—_**A mi… ¡A mí me gustas mucho! —Grita con fuerza—.**_

''Sácate eso de la cabeza…eso fue hace mucho tiempo…tal vez…ella ni se acuerde de la opción que nos dio''

—_**Por favor… quédate conmigo, y si no puedes… llévame contigo a donde vallas.**_

Cierro los ojos y me acuesto en la cama. Basta de pensar en eso…

Tok tok…

Escucho que tocan la puerta, luego la abren. Es Sakura. Siempre viene a esta hora.

10:00am.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? —me pregunta sin verme, como es costumbre—.

—Aburrido.

—De salud Sasuke.

—Creo que bien.

—Ok.

—Oye…Sakura.

—¿Qué? —no parta sus ojos de la carpeta que tiene en sus manos, algo escribe, seguro son los chequeos—.

—¿Ahora me odias?

Me vuelve a ver.

''¡Por fin!''

—¿A qué viene la pregunta Sasuke? —su entrecejo esta fruncido—.

—Simple curiosidad.

—Ya veo…y no Sasuke, no te odio.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué tan cortante?

—Acaso, ¿no puedo?

Yo simplemente me quedo callado. Ella toma mi brazo derecho y lo revisa.

—Ya mañana cumples tus 2 semanas. Mañana te podrás ir.

No digo nada. No quiero irme, sin antes aclarar algo.

—Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Si.

—Recuerdas…el día que me fui…me propusiste algo.

_**FlashBack**_

—_**Sasuke, ¿quieres estar solo otra vez? Tú fuiste el que me hablo sobre el dolor y la soledad. Ahora mismo estoy sintiendo ese dolor. Tengo amigos y familia… pero sin ti mi vida…Yo… —sus sollozos llegan otra vez a mis oídos—.**_

—_**Estos son los pasos que debemos dar en nuestros caminos diferentes.**_

—_**A mi… ¡A mí me gustas mucho! —Grita con fuerza—. ¡No puedo soportarlo! Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos… seguro que no te arrepentirías. Viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad. ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti! Así que… ¡por favor quédate! Te lo ruego. Mataría por ti. Cualquier cosa que me pidas la haría. Por favor… quédate conmigo, y si no puedes… llévame contigo a donde vallas.**_

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

—No lo recuerdo —dice sin más.

Sonrió.

—Me lo suponía…eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

—Si eso es lo que me ibas a preguntar, me retiro.

Solo asiento. Ella sale de la habitación.

Me encuentro en la entrada de la aldea. Está Sakura, Tsunade y algunos ambu.

—Sasuke Uchiha, ya puedes irte —la rubia se da media vuelta y se marcha junto con los ambu, la única que se queda es Sakura que me mira con una expresión triste en su rostro—.

—¿Qué pasa? Creí que estarías feliz de que me fuera. Así como todos los de esta aldea están —me volteo para darle la espalda y empezar a caminar—.

—Si recuerdo… —la escucho susurrar—, recuerdo lo que dije esa noches, recuerdo cada una de las palabras que dije Sasuke-kun…

''Vuelvo a ser Sasuke-kun''

—¿Y?

—No me arrepiento.

De un movimiento rápido quedo tras de ella. Se repite la escena de hace años atrás.

—Tú me dijiste que…si no podía quedarme te llevara conmigo…

—Sasuke…kun… —susurra—.

—Y es lo que voy hacer Sakura.

Ella se voltea a verme a los ojos, en ellos se encuentran lágrimas que peligran en derramarse y deslizarse por sus mejillas. Unos segundos más y las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, levanto mi brazo y coloco mis manos en cada mejilla de la chica, seco sus lágrimas y ella sonríe.

—¿Tú propuesta sigue en pie?

Como respuesta ella dirige sus manos atrás de su nuca y desatan el nudo de su protector de Konoha.

—Nunca ha dejado de estar en pie Sasuke-kun. Nunca eh dejado de amarte.

_**FIN**_


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Volviendo a casa**

Ya han pasado unos 8 años desde que Sakura y yo nos fuimos de la aldea…estamos en una aldea cercana sin ninjas, una aldea pacífica. Eso le gusta a Sakura, a mí no tanto ya que mi vida es ser ninja y la de ella, hay momentos en el que Sakura y yo estamos acostados y ella me dice que extraña a Konoha y ser un ninja médico. Yo no le miento, le digo que yo igual.

—¡Padre, padre! —abro los ojos, estoy en el cuarto, esa voz es de mi hijo mayor Daisuke, siento como se sube encima de mí—, mamá te llama para cenar —dice con una sonrisa en toda su cara—.

Daisuke se parece mucho a mi cuando tenía su edad, con la diferencia de que él tiene los ojos de Sakura.

—Papi.

Miro a la entrada y veo como mi pequeña viene gateando, alzo a Daisuke y lo siento en la cama para levantarme de ella y tomar en brazos a Megumi para cargarla. Su cabello es igual que el de Sakura, con un peinado de dos colitas y sus ojos verdes resaltan por su color de piel tan claro como el mío y el da Sakura.

—Vamos a comer…ya saben cómo se pone su madre cuando tardamos.

Megumi se lleva sus manos a los ojos fingiendo susto, eso me hace reír. Daisuke solo asiente al saber que su hermana tiene razón.

Caminamos por el pasillo de la casa hasta llegar al comedor y bajar a Megumi para sentarla en su silla, ya en ella beso sus labios con ternura. Ella sonríe.

—Ya estamos aquí madre —Exclama Daisuke—.

Sakura atraviesa la puerta con algunos platos, me ofrezco a ayudarla acción que me hace ganar un tierno beso en los labio, yo simplemente lo acepto. Antes de sentarme la puerta suena.

''Que extraño…son las 7pm…''

Camino a la puerta sin bajar la guardia, abro la puerta y alguien se me tira encima a lo que mi acción es de gritar al golpearme con el suelo más el peso que tengo sobre mí.

—¿Naruto? —dice Sakura al llegar a la entrada—, ¿qué haces aquí? —lo ayuda a levantarse y luego a mí—.

—Y lo más importante ¿Cómo nos encontraste baka?

—Chicos…hola tanto tiempo… —dice en modo de broma— la vejes los hace con menos sentido del humor…

—¿Quién es él papá…? —Daisuke toma mi pierna y se asoma por un costado con algo de timidez y miedo mezclado—.

—¿Él? —señalo al rubio— solo un idiota que vende ramen.

—Ya veo… —dice mi hijo—.

—Yo no soy ningún vendedor, soy el Hokage y vengo a decirles que ¡son bienvenidos a Konoha!

Sakura y yo abrimos mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, Sakura seguro por la noticia y yo por que no puedo creer que Naruto sea Hokage…

—¿Crees que…ahora contigo al mando llevare a mi familia a vivir a esa aldea? —enarco una ceja—.

—Que gracioso Sasuke…pero en verdad, pueden regresar —Naruto se agacha quedando a la altura de Daisuke— soy el mejor amigo de tú padre —dice el rubio, Daisuke me voltea a ver y yo asiento, él sonríe feliz—, regresaran ¿verdad? —ahora nos ve a Sakura y a mí, espera por nuestra respuesta—, el Territorio Uchiha ha sido remodelado…con excepción de tu casa Sasuke. Que me dicen chicos, regresaran ¿verdad?

Sakura y yo nos vemos, los ojos de Sakura me ruega que diga que sí, yo también quiero…pero no quiero que mis hijos sufran por el ''que dirán'' de los aldeanos. A ellos no los dejaran en paz…les recordaran a cada momento que son hijos de un renegado…yo no quiero eso para ellos.

Camino hacia adentro de la casa y miro a Megumi que tiene la cara a punto de llorar…la dejamos sola, la tomo en brazos y ella se aferra a mi cuello.

—¿No perdieron el tiempo verdad chicos? —dice Naruto al ver a Megumi en mis brazos— tan bella como Sakura-chan.

—Naruto…¿quién me asegura que mis hijos no sufrirán por las palabras de odio que me dirijan y que le dirigirán a ellos por ser mis hijos? —sé que estoy serio…pero quiero proteger a mi familia—.

—Ante la ley de Konoha y los aldeanos, estas como un miembro más de Konoha por tú ayuda en la guerra.

—¿Por qué no viniste antes? ¿Por qué esperaste 8 años para venir a buscarnos?

—¡Oye! Espera…¡¿crees que fue fácil encontrar su ubicación?! Estas muy equivocado Sasuke.

—¿Quieres comer Naruto?

—¡Claro Sakura-chan!

—Estamos hablando algo importante Naruto.

—¿Se puede resolver después de la cena verdad Sakura-chan? Además, sería bueno que los niños estén dormidos.

—Yo concuerdo con Naruto Sasuke.

Suspiro y asiento. Sakura me pasa el biberón de Megumi y se lo empiezo a dar. Unos minutos ella ya está dormida y Daisuke cabecea aún sentado. Como puedo tomo a los dos en brazos y los llevo a sus respectivas camas. Cierro con cuidado y regreso a mi asiento.

—Habla Naruto, quiero escucharte.

—Ya se los he dicho todo…que esperan que diga?

Sakura se encuentra lavando los platos sucios pero sé que está atenta a nuestra conversación.

—Naruto…no estoy seguro de regresar. Menos ahora que Sakura y yo tenemos una familia.

—¿No extrañan ser ninjas?

Sakura camina hacia la mesa y se sienta junto a mí, me mira, sé que dicen esos ojos, me suplica regresar a Konoha…

—Lo extrañamos pero no sé si es lo mejor.

—Regresemos —esta vez es la voz de Sakura la que me dice—, quiero criar a nuestros hijos en la aldea en la que crecimos Sasuke, acaso ¿tú no?

—Sí, lo anhelo Sakura —volteo a ver a Naruto—, está bien…regresaremos.

—¡Así se habla teme!

Golpeo su cabezota para que guarde silencio.

—¡Cállate tarado!, los niños duermen…

—Cierto…¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Megumi y Daisuke —dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—.

—Daisuke tiene 8 años y Megumi 4 años —esta vez habla yo—.

—Felicidades a los dos, tienen hijos muy lindos.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo que?

Sakura ríe, seguro está pensando en que el sigue siendo igual de distraído.

—¿Tienes hijos? Naruto —le dice Sakura con ternura—.

—Sí, una niña de 6 años llamada Yuki.

—Y, ¿Quién es la pobre de tú mujer? —ahora pregunto con burla—.

—Hinata-chan…¡oye! De pobre no tiene nada para tu información Sasuke.

''No puedo creer que este frente a las puertas que alguna vez me rechazaron la entrada…''

Sakura se abraza a mi brazo como sabiendo en lo que estoy pensando, se pone de puntillas y besa mis labios y me dice…

—Estoy contigo Sasuke-kun, y no solo yo, tus hijos están también.

Volteo a ver a Megumi que se encuentra en los brazos de Sakura y luego veo a Daisuke que está de pie al lado mío, me toma la mano y me jala.

—Padre, vamos, ya quiero conocer la aldea y a tus amigos de tu infancia. Tal vez tengan hijos y podamos ser amigos como alguna vez fuiste con sus padres.

—Tienes razón, entremos.

Comenzamos a caminar, adentrándonos en la aldea, muchas miradas son dirigidas a mí, si, solo a mí, pero las ignoro. No estoy aquí por ellos, sino porque quiero darles un futuro mejor a mis hijos y sé que aquí se los daré.

Naruto va delante como todo un guía turístico, caminamos unos minutos y entramos a un barrio, no lo reconozco.

—Sasuke…tal vez no lo reconozcas, pero si reconocerás esta —el rubio señala a una dirección, sigo su dedo índice para ver qué es lo que señala, me sorprendo al ver mi casa intacta—, Megumi, Daisuke, esta es la casa de su padre cuando tenía su edad. Espero que crezcan felices tanto como lo fue el. Los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós —en un puff desaparece—.

—¡Entremos! —grita Megumi en los brazos de Sakura, ella ríe por la desesperación de nuestra hija, yo simplemente asiento—.

Tomo la puerta corrediza y la abro de par en par, Daisuke entra corriendo como si se tratara de un parque de diversiones, tomo las maletas y entro después de Sakura.

—¿Sabes Sasuke…? Nunca había conocido tú casa.

—Lo se…espero sea de tu agrado.

—Es hermosa Sasuke.

—¡Padre! ¡Madre! —aparece Daisuke muy feliz, lo noto en su mirada—, esta casa es gigante, tiene tres cuartos, un patio enorme perfecto para entrenar cuando sea un ninja como ustedes. Padre, me enseñaras a los 9 años a lanzar shurikens ¿verdad?

Miro a Sakura y me sonríe, ella también está feliz.

—Claro hijo. También iras a la academia ninja, la misma a la que fui y a la que fue tú mamá. Es más, serán mejores ninjas que nosotros, se los aseguro.

Daisuke y Megumi sonríen con satisfacción.

Ya son las 10pm y yo aún no puedo dormir, estar en esta casa me tiene muy intranquilo…y no sé por qué es.

—¿Que pasa Sasuke? ¿Por qué aun no estas dormido? —Sakura se acuesta en mi pecho y me voltea a ver— ¿Qué te preocupa mi cubito de hielo?

—No es nada Sakura, simplemente no puedo creer que este aquí con ustedes.

—¿Es como un sueño verdad? —Extiende su mano derecha para tocarme el cabello, yo asiento— ¿Estas feliz? —vuelvo a asentir—.

—Soy feliz mientras ustedes 3 estén junto a mí.

—Igual yo…emmm Sasuke —cambia su cara, algo me quiere decir— ¿sabes que me dijo Megumi mientras hacia la cena? —mi cara es un signo de interrogación a lo que ella sonríe y me dice—: que quiere una hermanita.

Mi cara se desencaja y se pone totalmente roja, Sakura se burla de mí. No la dejo que siga burlándose de mí y la tomo de la cintura para posicionarla debajo de mí y comenzar a besar su cuello.

—Entonces…no hagamos esperar a al deseo de nuestra pequeña hija Sakura.

Sakura se sonroja y me besa, yo acepto a su fogoso beso que de seguro esta noche no será lo único fogoso.

No estaba en nuestros planes…pero…en esta vida que está planeado.

Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, creí que el amor y la amistad me harían una persona débil e inútil. Pero paso totalmente lo contrario, el amor me hizo más fuerte y la amistad me hizo feliz.

''Todos en esta vida podemos cambiar si de verdad nos lo proponemos…no es así ¿padre, madre?''

Estoy frente a la tumba de mi padre y mi madre. Hace tiempo no los visitaba, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo y hablarles de mi vida con mis dos hijos y de mí hermosa esposa que nunca se apartó de mi lado, aun así que yo la quise apartar de este. Rezo unos minutos por sus almas y la de mi hermano que debe estar junto a ellos, me pongo en pie para marcharme…y…

—Sasuke.

Me quedo inmóvil…

''Debe ser mi imaginación…ella…está muerta'' —niego con mi cabeza y retomo mi camino—.

—Sasuke.

Esta vez volteo, la eh escuchado claramente. Estoy inmóvil…mi madre está frente a mi…con una sonrisa en sus labios, y no solo esta ella, esta mi padre e Itachi…

—Estamos tan orgullosos de ti hijo —Itachi solo me asiente y me sonríe—.

No puedo contener las lágrimas que ahora corren por mis mejillas…ahora se…que…he hecho lo correcto, la alma de Itachi y las del todo el clan pueden descansar por fin.

—Los amo tanto…de verdad…nunca los deje de amar…

—Y nosotros a ti hijo mío.

Después de eso desaparecen sin más…

_**Fin.**_


End file.
